


Unholy

by khalisey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demon Blood, F/M, Knife Play, Rough Sex, demon reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: You sneak into Sam and Dean’s hotel room and while Dean sleeps, you give Sam the ride of his life.





	Unholy

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much inspired by [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2608f6df3ca0889948b60bfa70bd9c0e/tumblr_pektls5Pvm1r89n0w_500.gif) GIF and canon is a little rusty but fuck it, this is just to satisfy my thirsty ass.

“Sssh Sammy, we don’t wanna wake Dean.” You whisper, placing your finger over his lips as your eyes flicker beside you to look over to his sleeping brother.

Your knee is only centimetres from Dean’s back and you have to try and keep your movements as minimal as possible while you sink down entirely over Sam’s hard length. Despite your attempts to quieten him you struggle to hold in a groan as he rolls his hips, furthering his depth inside your pussy. Placing your hands on his chest, you lift yourself and begin to pump up and down, each slow rock emitting a silent whimper from your lips as Sam’s eyes close in delight.

“That feel good baby?” You purr.

His hand drops to the pillow beside him, his other tightly gripping your hip to keep you steady.

“Y—es.” Sam replies breathlessly, his top lip curling up to bare his teeth as he smiles, his eyebrows raising momentarily to match it.

The name Sam Winchester intrigued you for months, even years before the Devil’s Gate burst open and when it did, you purposely sought the owner of the name out. You had to know him; the enigma that was Azazel’s protege. What kind of human could possibly cause a demon to admire them so? 

You became infatuated, hypnotised even, by the mere thought of him. The stories you heard, the fear in other’s voices as they told you of his powers, what he could accomplish with them if he gave into them. 

When you were freed, you stalked the Winchesters for days, even creating a case so he and Dean would have to come to the town you’d settled in to investigate. And when they stepped into the bar that first night you made sure you were there in the most beautiful meatsuit you could find, ready to meet the man that had your father so obsessed and after several drinks and dismissing Dean’s attempts to woo you, you realised why. Sam was special.

That night, his gentlemanly side melted into something far more primal the moment you revealed what you were. He wasn’t disgusted by the sight of your onyx eyes but immediately aroused by them, knowing what ran through your veins. The sex that followed had you walking with a limp for days, not to mention the sharp smarting on your neck from where he hungrily sucked the blood from you. Ruby had truly unleashed a monster and you were the lucky one who got to tame it. 

Dean had no idea you were a demon and Sam chose to keep it that way, instead telling him you were a hunter like them. He knew his brother would slaughter you in a heartbeat if he knew but Sam wasn’t about to let you wander free into the path of a hunter who wouldn’t hesitate to send you tumbling back to the underworld. You were his blood bank after all. He needed you as much as you needed him. You accompanied them on countless hunts to the annoyance of Dean, and spent most nights feeding Sam your blood before he frenziedly fed you his thick cock.

Tonight you fancied a change. Tonight you were feeling demonic. Dean had pissed you off, demanding you stay in the motel while they hunted down a Djinn but your restlessness saw you intervene and put a human’s life at risk to save Sam’s because even though you knew he could handle himself, especially drunk on your blood, it didn’t stop you from worrying about him. He was still human. Could still be killed. And you weren’t prepared for that. 

Dean had screamed at you, threatened you blindly with the Colt unaware that it could end you until Sam had stepped in and told you to leave. You hated being brushed away like a piece of dirt but you understood his motives. Neither of you could risk revealing your true identity before you left this shitty mortal plain - the repercussions Dean would condemn Sam to, you couldn’t bear thinking about. 

Tonight, your lust for Sam amalgamated with your anger for Dean had you crawling to their room in search of release. You didn’t care that Dean slept noisily next to Sam, you didn’t care that Dean could wake up at any second - your ache, your desperation for Sam pulled you in like an Omega submitting to its Alpha.

You had climbed on top of Sam, his cock instantly hardening at the first touches of your fingertips waking him from sleep. He was shocked at first to find you there but now, as you ride yourself to orgasm, you can tell by the bestial look on his face that there’s nothing but pure carnality left.

Sam’s large hands grip your hips, small crimson welts raising as his fingernails pierce your skin. Tiny flames of pain shoot down your thighs before dissolving into the puddle of heat centred between your legs. Sam’s thrusts are long, slow and deep and you find your eyes rolling into the back of your skull as his cock stuffs you to the brim. The only sounds that fill the room besides Dean’s snores and the small breathy groans escaping Sam’s throat is the obscene noise coming from your drenched cunt. You can feel your belly bulging with every nudge, bringing you closer to your peak as the thought of Dean waking beside you sends you hurtling even further towards it. 

With the familiar warmth bubbling inside your pussy, you know you’re seconds from exploding. Doubling over, your lips capture Sam’s knowing that the only way you’ll be able to hold in a scream is if your mouth is occupied. His rhythm unwavering, he fucks you till your body shatters. Whining into his mouth, Sam reciprocates it with a groan, his teeth pulling at your bottom lip and bites down hard as he unloads himself inside you, painting your insides white with his seed. Your thighs clench involuntarily at his sudden savagery until his tongue soothes the wound, licking hungrily at the claret staining your chin. 

As your euphoria dwindles into a post-coital buzz you collapse onto Sam’s chest, the sound of his heartbeat oddly soothing. You hear him let go of a low breathy whistle just as he cups your head between his hands, holding you almost protectively against him. You both lay together for a while until Dean fidgets in his sleep, forcing you to climb off the bed and hastily dress yourself with what little clothes you came in. You don’t give Sam a second glance as you exit the room already anticipating the lascivious look you know you’ll share in the morning over the mediocre coffee Dean sources from the vending machine out front. 

Stepping back inside your own room, it smells distinctly different to the lingering scent of sex that followed you back from Sam’s. It clings to your skin like a perfume, one you never want to wash away. You collapse against the door, taking a second to waft the tips of your fingers under your nostrils. Your eyes close in ecstasy as your cunt throbs in tandem before a light knock pulls you from your bewitched daze.

You turn languidly and edge the door open a slither but you’re unable to see anything but darkness. Pulling it back further Sam’s tall frame finally comes into view as he pushes his way inside. You stumble backwards before he grabs you lifting you up around his waist, forcing you violently against the adjoining wall. Pinning you tight between him and the wall, he fumbles inside his pants pocket before flicking open a switchblade you’ve never seen before. Light streaming in from the parking lot catches the steel just right making it glisten as your eyes blink past it to meet with ebony staring back at you from Sam’s.

“Now it’s my turn to play.” He whispers before his mouth crashes hard against yours, the tip of the blade pressed firm into your throat.


End file.
